londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Monday 17th November 2014 * Charing Cross Hospital: intruding Peregrine Falcon warned off by resident pair at 3:30pm (Nathalie Mahieu). * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest, Grey Wagtail, 4 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 6 Gadwall, 3 Egyptian Geese, 39 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 2 Great crested Grebe (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 11 Snipe, 3 Siskin(W), 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Meadow Pipit (Adam Salmon). * Millwall Docks: 6+ Monk Parakeet, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Greylag Goose, 5 Mute Swan (John Archer). *St James's Park: Kingfisher busy again at the eastern end of the Lake this afternoon, Grey Wagtail over & Red Amiral (Frank Nugent). Sunday 16th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: 5 Fieldfare NNE 1055 over Top Field, drake Shoveler Boating Lake, Meadow Pipit (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: 12 Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 5+ Water Rail, Adult winter Mediterranean Gull '''(Roy Beddard, Frank O'Sullivan), 1 2w Yellow-legged Gull (Joe Taylor) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Gadwall, 17 Tufted Duck, 10+ Little Grebe, Little Egret, Water Rail, c70 Black-headed Gull, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Goldcrest . Also Tawny Owl calling at Tesco (off Edgington Way) 00.10 (Ian Stewart) *Greenway (adjacent Olympic Park) Reed Warbler, large mixed flocks of finches including 20+ Linnet, very large mixed gull flock on water bodies formed on former training track. (Harry Harrison *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well, feeding openly at times, viewable from the Viaduct Bridge. 2 Fieldfare, 7 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 4 Common Gull, Grey Wagtail over, Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond (Frank Nugent). * Home Park, Hampton Court. 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad, in mixed gull flock early pm (Franko J Maroevic) * Ickenham Marsh: Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron, Kingfisher, 2 Rook, 2 Nuthatch (Nigel Dodd) * Leyton Flats: 10+ Redpoll, 3 Bullfinch, Sparrowhawk, 5 + Goldcrest, pr Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Greater Black-backed Gull. (Joe Dickens and Martha Birungi) * Leyton, Jubilee Park/Orient Way: '''Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat '''and m Stonechat in 'Leyton' traffic island N of Ruckholt Road, 2 Jackdaw. (Paul Whiteman, Stuart Fisher) Reed Warbler and whitethroat both very late? (Hence my use of bold) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern(main lake N shore), 1 Jack Snipe(from the WWF hide), 1 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 1 Redpoll, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Skylark, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Peregrine (Adam Salmon). * Margravine Cemetery: Green Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mercedes-Benz World, Weybridge: 1 Woodcock feeding on edge of South Circuit in area with no public access (Simon West) * Rye Meads RSPB: '''Great White Egret N 0655 (BirdGuides) * Sidcup DA14: Lesser Redpoll over Farwell Road, Grey Wagtail on garage roof of Embassy Court Lansdowne Road + 2 Goldcrests and Mistle Thrush (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Grey Wagtail low south, female Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: Dartford Warbler briefly late morning, also a Water Pipit (Twitter). * Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, pr Egyptian Geese over (unusual here), pr Teal, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 14 Lapwing, 22 Snipe (15 in flight together probably spooked by Buzzard), Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, pr Stonechat, 59 Fieldfare (31 over), 7 Redwing, 4 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) Also Little Egret and 11 Lapwing (Nigel Dodd) * Tottenham Marshes: pr Stonechat still at south end near allotments, also 1 m Kestrel (Quentin Given). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest with a Goldcrest in Sanctuary Wood. Great spotted woodpecker and a fox also present briefly (Andy Cameron) * Waterworks N.R. 20 Snipe and Water Rail bed 16. At least one other Water Rail heard, possibly 3-4 Cetti's Warblers heard. Kingfisher, Jackdaw, Pr Wigeon. (Paul Whiteman) Saturday 15th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: 2 drake Gadwall Tunnel Res (Bob Watts) * Beddington SF: Grey Phalarope still 13:552 (BirdGuides) and 2 Bearded Tits and Water Pipit (Surrey website) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 15 Snipe, 6 Water Rail, 2 Chiffchaff; 11 Redwing, 15 Fieldfare, 19 Chaffinch over (Brent Birders) * Brookmill Park: Common Gull, Sparrowhawk f, 2 Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam & Dusty Gedge) *Gallions Reach: 3 Brent Goose, Marsh Harrier, Short-eared Owl, over east @ 12.10, Little Egret, 6 Black-tailed Godwits. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Grovelands Park: Great Crested Grebe, 17 Cormorant roosting 15:10, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Shoveler, 15 Tufted Duck, 6 adult Common Gull, Grey Wagtail, 7 Goldfinch feeding in alder, 3 male Siskin (Robert Callf) * Hampstead Heath: Water Rail upstream of Bird Bridge (Dave Porritt) * Highgate (Just outside Cherry Tree Wood) - Sparrowhawk at 1:24pm * Lewisham: Woodcock dead outside my front door this morning (John Archer) * Leyton, Jubilee Park/Orient Way: 2 Common Whitethroat '''in island N of Ruckholt Road, c3 Lesser Redpoll, c4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Fieldfare, 1590 Ring necked Parakeet, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail and a lot of scrub clearance at Jubilee Park, far too much! (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: '''Short-eared Owl over 11.20 (Birdguides) Bittern, Pintail, 2 Stonechat, 63 Wigeon (WWT website) Short-eared Owl flew back on site and spent the rest of the day on the grazing marsh, Bittern seen on N shore of main lake at 15.15 and flew a short distance to disappear into the reeds. Several Water Rail seen and heard (Martin Honey) * Mayflower Park:Peregrine Falcon (Bob Smith) * Middlesex Filter Beds, Hackney: Blackcap (F), 3 Littlee Grebe, Green Woodpecker (Jon Agar) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Harrier x 2 (RO) * Richmond Park: 4 Stonechats at Lawn Field but no sign of Dartford Warbler in wet conditions between 1-45 and 2-45pm (David Bradshaw) *Rye Meads RSPB: Great White Egret S towards Netherhall GP heron roost 1610, 10 Redpoll in silver birch (Herts BC) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Egyptian Geese, Peregrine, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk caught mouse at end of my garden then plucked and ate it in hawthorn, 2 Peregrine, Fieldfare NE, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff in garden very briefly 12.58- first November record here, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: Dartford Warbler in SE corner (pic here), 3-4 Water Pipit, 13 Stonechat, 1 Little Egret, 109+ Fieldfare, 48 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Buzzard (Lee Dingain). 1f Marsh Harrier N mid afternoon (Steve Minhinnick). * Staines Reservoirs: 1 Little Gull ad W on S basin prior to 10.00 at least. 2 Black-necked Grebe, (Franko J Maroevic) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Firecrest, Sanctuary Wood (Frank Nugent). * Walthamstow Marshes: 8 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose in paddock (Jon Agar) * Wanstead Flats: 21 Fieldfare, 15 + Song Thrush, 4-6 Skylark, 7 Linnet, 5 Goldcrest, 25 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, 9 Pochard, m Teal, 2 Little Grebe, 5 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Kestrel (Wanstead Birding) * Wanstead Park: 10 Teal, 4 Wigeon, 14 Shoveler, 187 Gadwall, 60 + Tufted Duck, 40 Pochard, 5 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, 2-3 Kingfisher, 10 + Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) * West Harrow: Fieldfare 08:40 (Alex Massey) Friday 14th November 2014 *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 110 Golden Plover, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, Spotted Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 10 Ringed Plover, 3 Rock Pipit, 140 Dunlin, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper, 3 Goldcrest, 140 Lapwing, 50 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis) * Danson Park: 10 Egyptian Geese, 1 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 200+ Black-headed Gull inc yellow ringed 2DHX, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Ewell Village: Little Egret again at The Lower Mill 15:50 to 16:15. Also 53 Mallard at Bourne Hall and 1 Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten). * Greenwich Ecology Park: Water Rail (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Jack Snipe, 15 Snipe, 9 Reed Bunting, 17 Meadow Pipit S/SW (WWT website) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Skylark SE 11.38, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Staines Reservoirs: Juvenile Great Northern Diver, 3 Black-necked Grebes, 9 Goldeneye (Twitter) *St James's Park: Kingfisher very active this afternoon, repeatedly plunging into the Lake at the eastern end 14:30-14:50 (Frank Nugent). *Stocker's Lake: 5 Goldeneye (Geoff Lapworth per Herts BC) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2-3 Firecrests '''Sanctuary Wood at north end 1420 at least (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 7 Mandarin Duck 4m 3f, 12 Pochard 6m 6f, c25 Goldfinch feeding in alders Water Garden, 3 Bullfinch 1m 2f feeding in birches (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (West Warwick) '''Nuthatch (possibly first on the patch for 20-30 years?) calling 3/4 of the way down to the Southern end on the Western side (adjacent to Springfield Park, Hackney). 1+ Water Rail on edge at same point. Kingfisher SW corner. Water Rail in ditch at Southern end. m Stonechat in NE corner. (Paul Whiteman) * Woodford Green, Female Bullfinch feeding on Blackthorn, 2 Legret, and Grey Wagtail (Ken Murray) Thursday 13th November 2014 *Beddington SF: Grey Phalarope still on north lake 11:22 (BFBG via Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: 12 Egyptian Goose, 270+ Tufted Duck, 69 Shoveler, 2 Water Rail, 8 Redwing, Chiffchaff,Visits this week by Defra Ruddy Duck Cull caused a lot of wildfowl disturbance and probably scared off Bittern (Roy Beddard). * Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Brent Goose '''on Thames, 12 Wigeon, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Egret, Kestrel, Peregrine, 4 Ringed Plover, c100 Golden Plover, 300+ Lapwing, 250+ Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 50+ Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Yellow-legged Gull 6 adult 2 3rd cy, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4+ Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 10 Stonechat, 7 Fieldfare, 6+ Redwing, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Jay, 4 Corn Bunting (Kev Jarvis and Ian Stewart) * Highmas Park/River Ching: 2 Little Egret. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: female Goldeneye (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Langridge GP: male Pintail (Mike Oakland) * Osterley Park: Kingfisher (female), Kestrel (female), Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit, 35+ Pied Wagtail, 3+ Mistle Thrush, 3 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, several Goldcrest, 15 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 6+ Great Crested Grebe, total 45 species seen 10:00 - 15:00 (Alex Massey) * St James's Park: Kingfisher showing well this morning (Frank Nugent). * Staines Reservoirs: Juvenile '''Great Northern Diver on north basin, also Snow Bunting (per Ken Purdey) 4 Black-necked Grebes and adult Mediterranean Gull (Andrew Moon) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 Firecrest '''together calling, wing and tail flicking in same small holly! Lodge Wood just south of war memorial opposite Soanes Centre 0835 at least also 2-3 Goldcrest with mixed tit flock High Glade (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 12 Common Pochard, Kingfisher, 4 Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Little Egret first field opposite Jolly Farmers PH, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Yellowhammer, 6 Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 10 Fieldfare, Redwing,15+ Song Thrush, 13 Mistle Thrush, 20 + Blackbird, 20 Linnet, 5 Skylark, 15 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, Kestrel, 15 + Gadwall, 6 Pochard, 7 Shoveler, m Teal (Nick Croft/Richard Rae/Bob Vaughan) '''Wednesday 12th November 2014 *Beddington SF: Grey Phalarope still on north lake but elusive 10:22, 2 Barn Owl at dusk (BFBG via Twitter) No sign of Phalarope from public right of way p.m. (Twitter) * Blackheath Dips (Vanbrugh Pits): 1 Chiffchaff, also Silver Y moth (Joe Beale) * Brent Reservoir: 21 Common Snipe, Water Rail. (Steve Blake) * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, 5 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: female Red-breasted Merganser, Spotted Redshank, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 10 Ringed Plover, 26 Golden Plover, 60+ Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 200+ Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, 5 Rock Pipit, 4-5 Stonechat, 6+ Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, c100 Linnet, Corn Bunting. (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart) *Ewell Village: Little Egret on the Hogsmill river at The Lower Mill 15:55 to 16:00 at least (Neil Batten). * Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Grey Wagtail, female Great Spotted Woodpecker Tom Moulton) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 20+ Redwing, 7 Song Thrush, 9 Gadwall, drake Shoveler, 6-7 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Great Spotted and Green Woodpeckers (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: Black Redstart, 54 Wigeon, 45 Lapwing, 388 Black-headed Gull (Mike Caiden) * Margravine Cemetery: 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu). * Moorgate: Woodcock found dead in street (Gerry Rawcliffe per Bob Watts) * Rainham Marshes: 2 Raven over Purfleet Marsh (Twitter). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Little Egret south 07.42 year 1st (Ian Stewart) * Trent Park: drake Eurasian Teal lower lake, 12 Common Pochard 6m 6f - high count for this site, 2 Bullfinch (Robert Callf) * Vauxhall Bridge: Common Gull, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail, 20 Mallard (all birds on river/shingle roost 1330 - Peter Beckenham) * West Harrow: Tawny Owl heard calling 22.50 (Alex Massey) Tuesday 11th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: Fieldfare chakking from cover 0700 (Bob Watts) * Beddington SF: Grey Phalarope still on north lake 11:13 (BFBG via Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: male Peregrine over Dump; Vis-mig 07:00-09:00 39 Stock Dove, 53 Starling, Song Thrush, 2 Blackbird, Mistle Thrush, 29 Chaffinch, 13 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch (Andrew Verrall). * Bushy Park: 3 Teal, 18 Gadwall, 14 RC Pochards, Snipe, 8 Skylarks, pr Stonechats, 18 Redwings, 1 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Siskin (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lesser Redpoll, c250 Dunlin, Goldcrest, Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis) * Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (Rob Mills) Hello Rob where abouts at Heathrow please?, have not seen one around the airport myself this year. Barn Owl over Stanwell Moor rd. near T5 this evening.(Glyn Nicholson-Ross) Hi! feeding amongst the roof support structure inside a BA hangar(RM)Thank you Rob. Usually see them around Hatton Cross area. * KGV Reservoir: Swallow 0907 (Harry Lacey). * London Wetland Centre: Marsh Harrier fem/juv- low over at 09.10 gained height then flew off west large wedge of missing feathers on inner left-hand wing, male Peregrine hunting over Reserve stooped at Feral Pigeons on Visitor Centre (J.Wilczur, L.Smith) 48 Lapwing, Snipe, Barnacle Goose, 48 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck, 5 singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, Reed Bunting (JW) * Northolt tube station: Sparrowhawk flew over at 0700 (Andy Cameron) * Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler '''near log pile, but later in far corner with Stonechats 2:45pm- some observers complained of very brief views, 200 Starling among deer (Michael Mac) * St James's Park: Woodcock over from NW then disappeared through the trees on the south side of the Lake at 08:10 (Frank Nugent). * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Siskin (in with Goldfinches),12 Teal, Kestrel, 4 Rook, 15 Pied Wagtail, 33 Canada Goose (John Colmans) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still with mixed tit flock 0805 Scrapyard Meadow and pond adjacent to railway and Bow Common Lane, 1250 in holly opposite Soanes Centre just south of War Memorial, also 5+ Goldcrest (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: Brambling with flock of Chaffinches on ploughed field N of Williams Wood, Kingfisher lower lake, 15 Mandarin Duck, 9 Goldcrest, Orange Ladybird (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 Lesser Redpoll perched in blackthorn (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 1st winter '''Mediterranean Gull, 300 + Common Gull, 200 + Black-headed Gull, 2 Peregrine Falcon (males judging by their size), Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 6 Skylark, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, 2 Linnet, 2 Pochard, 12 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 10 + Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 5 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) Monday 10th November 2014 * Alexandra Park: Fieldfare & Redwing west together 0710 (Bob Watts) * Connaught Water: Female Smew, Redwing 11am (Dawn Painter) * East India Dock Basin: 5 Shelducks, 39 Teal (John Archer) * Northaw Great Wood: 3 Marsh Tit (Robert Callf) * Oxleas Wood: Firecrest 'with tit flock by cafe (Conrad Ellam) * Pinner (Abbotsbury Gardens): Siskin over - scarce this year (Jon Ridge). * Richmond Park: '''Dartford Warbler '''and 3 Stonechat (Lawn Field) (Nigel Jackman) ''Nigel, could you advise location of Lawn Field please? I have a map but can not see it on there. Many thanks, Keith. Check near the log pile by the main track through the bracken area south of Lower Pen Pond (Nigel) * Roding Valley Park: Kestrel, Kingfisher, Snipe (Alan Hobson). * Snaresbrook Crown Court: 2 '''Firecrest, Treecreeper, Gilberts Slade: Tawny Owl (Stuart Fisher) *St James's Park: Kingfisher showing well this morning (Frank Nugent). * Swanley Park: 20+ Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail (Andy Meaton). * Sydenham Hill Wood LWT LNR: 3-4 Firecrest along path from Crescent Wood Road to the folly (Martin Stevens). * Wanstead Flats: 15 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 11 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 2 Goldcrest, 4 m Teal, 18 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/John Weil) * Woodlands Farm: Water Rail, Rook s (Conrad Ellam) Sunday 9th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: negligible viz-mig included 2 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipits, also WEBS count included 2 m Gadwall Wood Green Res and 35 Common Gull (Bob Watts) * Battersea, River Thames: 36 Cormorant on gantry in front of The River Quarter Kitchen (Matt Reed). * Beddington SF: Grey Phalarope still, Garganey (Surrey Twitter) Phalarope showed well on North lake until 15:30 then flew and dropped down between well vegetated islands. Could not relocate. (James Hudson) * Brent Reservoir: 15 Snipe, Green Sandpiper ; Vis-mig 06:45-09:00: 21 Stock Dove, 3 Skylark, 13 Redwing, 35 Fieldfare, 56 Starling, 2 Meadow Pipit, 13 Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll (Brent Birders) * Brompton Cemetery: 30 Carrion Crow (Matt Reed) * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 6 Chaffinch, 10 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) * Chelsea Creek: 2 Gadwall (Matt Reed). * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) * Heathrow T5:Peregrine (Sue Giddens). * Lloyd Park E17: 1 Water Rail (first ever record). (Daniel Whitelegg) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Pintail, 6 Mandarin, 46 Lapwing, 346 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stonechat, 3 Redpoll, Redwing (WWT website). 2m Ruddy Duck, 1f Sparrowhawk (Martin Honey) *Margravine Cemetery: Fieldfare (passing ca 9:30, left SW) (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery) *Monken Hadley Common: Firecrest male calling from ivy-clad ash and holly along path before railway line 11:05 hrs (Robert Callf) *Osterley Park: Coal Tit, 7+ Cormorant, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Egyptian Goose, 16 Gadwall, Grey Heron, 17+ Jackdaw, female Kestrel, 4 Little Grebe, 10 Mandarin, 15 Pied Wagtail, 6+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 8 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). * Ten Acre Wood area: 16 Snipe 8 Teal 6 Skylark 25 Lapwing Little Owl 12 Fieldfare 20 Redwing 25+Linnet 15 Meadow Pipit ( G Westley ) * Rainham Marshes: 2 Raven over landfill (Twitter). *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl '''flushed and flew for 5 mins at 13:00 and '''Dartford Warbler (Frank Nugent). * Staines Moor: Water Pipit (R. Colne), 3 Red Kite, 2 Peregrine (mobbing a Red Kite for a while), 3 Buzzard, 7+ Stonechat (Jim and Tony Sweetland) * Stanwell Moor : Green Sandpiper on flood opposite burnt out car field (Jim and Tony Sweetland) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Firecrest, Redwing and Mistle Thrush (Harry Harrison) * Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 40 Fieldfare, 17 Redwing, 7+ Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipits, 4 Pied Wagtail, Linnet, Bulfinch, 5+ Goldcrest, 28 Gadwall, Teal, 5 Pochard, 5 Shoveler, 11 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 27 Mute Swans, 41 Canada Geese, 12 Egyptian Geese, 4 Eurasian Wigeon, 193 Gadwall, 9 Common Teal, 92 Mallard, 11 Shoveler, 17 Pochard, 40 Tufted Duck, 9 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail (Wren Wildlife Group). Saturday 8th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: 2 drake Gadwall hugging the bank in SW corner of Wood Green Res close to a small flotilla of diving duck, increase in Common Gulls (20+) (Bob Watts). *Antill Road E3: Chiffchaff in rear garden (Harry Harrison) * Beddington SF: Grey Phalarope, Dunlin later, 2 Bearded Tits, 2 Pintail (Surrey website). * Brent Reservoir: male Peregrine, 13 Snipe; Vis-mig 06:40-08:15: 28 Woodpigeon, 34 Stock Dove, 4 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 63 Starling, Meadow Pipit, 30 Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll (Andrews Self/Haynes/Verrall). * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush (Conrad Ellam). * Crossness: Caspian Gull 1st winter off Golf Centre late afternoon, 2 Yellow-legged Gull ad + 2nd winter, 260+ Black-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Little Egret, 6 Shoveler, 19 Wigeon (John Archer). * Leyton Jubilee Park: 1530 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Fieldfare, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Moorhen, 4 Linnet (Stuart Fisher). * London Wetland Centre: Bittern (BirdGuides). * Rainham Marshes: 2 Raven, 4 Marsh Harriers, Peregrine, Brent Goose, 2 Egyptian Geese, 18 Fieldfare (Twitter). *Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler (loosely associating with a pair of Stonechat) Lawn Field, 1 Brambling bathing in stream in Hawthorn Valley, 2 further Stonechat north of Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw). * Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, 2 Goldeneye,(Jim Sweetland). * Stocker's Lake, Rickmansworth: 7 Goldeneye (Herts website). * Waterworks NR: 6 Common Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, Wigeon (G Howie). Friday 7th November 2014 *Brent Reservoir: (during afternoon storm) Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Bexleyheath: Woodcock flew into window of Crook Log School before flying off towards the A2 1.00pm (Rich Jones). *Broomfield Park: 3 Shoveler, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Jay (James Palmer) * Danson Park: Near adult Yellow-legged Gull on boat rafts at east end, 10 Egyptian Geese, 2 male Shoveler, 4+ Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Water Rail preening low down in bush, c150 Coot, c150 Black Headed Gull, white ringed Herring Gull, 4 Pied Wagtail (Ian Stewart) * Ewell Village: 52 Mallard at Bourne Hall. 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Heron (Neil Batten). *Oakwood Park: Nuthatch (James Palmer) *Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba (WeBS Count): 3 Little Egret (by fishing lake), 25 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 4 Wigeon, 180 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Linnet, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, 1 singing m Cetti's Warbler (Nigel May). * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest '''in the Court grounds, 2 Tawny Owl (Gilberts Slade) (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe in grazing marsh to L of main channel, 2 Redpoll, 4 Skylark W/SW (WWT website) *Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler, Stonechat - Lawn Field (I Callahan) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 1 Greylag, 21 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 45 Mallard, 1 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, 8 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 25 Black Headed Gull, Grey Wagtail (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 3 Redwing S, Jay, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: f Common Scoter, also Mediterranean Gull on Stanwell rooftop (Surrey BC) * Victoria Park: 1 Red-crested Pochard drake, 2 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, 1 Tufted Duck, 1 Littel Grebe, 5 Egyptian Goose including 2 leucistic 1st winters, 16 Greylag Goose, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 8 Mistle Thrush,1 Jay, 1 Red Admiral (Jan Dobbie & John Archer) * Wanstead Flats: No sign of "possible" Mourning Dove from yesterday in SSSI (based on our pooled sightings it was the best fit bird after some research), Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, Stonechat male first winter (possibly 2 birds), Redwing, 10 + Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: '''Goshawk over treeline at 11.30am., also two Little Egrets and two Sparrowhawks (Ken Murray) Thursday 6th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: Viz-mig 06:55-07:35: 560 Woodpigeon, 25 Redwing, Fieldfare, 25 Starling, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:40-09:30: 1230 Woodpigeon, 29 Stock Dove, 7 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 43 Starling, 26 Chaffinch, (Andrew Verrall) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: Black-headed Gull adult-winter with yellow darvic on left leg 2BKT (Robert Callf) *Ewell Village: French ringed Black-Headed Gull FS70490 has returned for at least the fourth consecutive winter at Bourne Hall Lake (bird is approximately 6 years old). Present with around 100 other Black-Headed Gulls (Neil Batten). * Greenwich Park: 2 f Bullfinches, one of which stayed a while, Redpoll over (1st of autumn), 2 Meadow Pipit, Skylark heard, 90 Starlings W, 11 Redwings, 720+ Woodpigeons over (Joe Beale) * Hampstead Heath: 0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100">0800- 1100 Parliament Hill: 500 Woodpigeon (mostly W), 100 Fieldfare W, 10 Redwing, 10 Song Thrush, 50 Goldfinch over, 25 Greenfinch, Linnet, 5 Meadow Pipits, 5 Common Gull ( Pete Mantle, Green Grandad) * Oxleas Woods: Firecrest 09.05 (John Reid) If this is the bird that frequents your garden, then it is Jack Woods, not Oxleas. Yes, this is correct, however only Oxleas Wood (TQ450686) is quoted in the LNHS site gazetteer. The various woods of this area are all joined together, given this, I believe it is most easily found by anyone interested, if the 'Oxleas' name is used. * Queenstown Road (Battersea): 2 Grey Wagtails at station (Ian Stewart) * Regent's Park: 2 Lapwings, 3 Jackdaws, 6 Fieldfares, 10 Blackbirds west, 2 Stonechats NW, M Pipits, 42 Shovelers, 1 Teal, 16 Gadwall, 32 Red-crested Pochards, 7 Common Gulls, 24 Stock doves (Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park:' Dartford Warbler' - Lawn Field, 2 Buzzard through, 60 Fieldfare west, Chiffchaff. Pen Ponds: 4 Red-crested Pochard, 82 Wigeon, 62 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, Kingfisher (J.Wilczur). Dartford Warbler '''showed occasionally in bracken south of Pen ponds near the 'log pile' c2pm, Grey Wagtail, 6 Stonechat, 2 Kestrel (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): '''Woodlark '''flew SW 07.49 (site first), Cormorant high SW, Grey Heron low N mobbed by Parakeets, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 400+ Woodpigeon, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Fieldfare, 25+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush S, Jay, Rook high N, 200+ Starling W, 20+ Chaffinch W (Ian Stewart) * Stocker's Farm, Rickmansworth: '''Raven, Little Owl, Stonechat, 4 Goldeneye on lake (Herts website). *Sunnymeads GP, Wraysbury: drake Lesser Scaup still with Tufties at N end 0925 (BirdGuides) * Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Tufnell Park, N7: Grey Wagtail, 11.30am, feeding round garden pond (Neil Bowman) * Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): c12 Fieldfare over W, 4 Mistle Thrush, 1 Redwing, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Wigeon, pr Teal, 2 GBB Gulls (Lol Bodini) * Wanstead Flats: 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, 5 Song Thrush, Reed Bunting, 2 Linnet, Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 Teal, 3 Shoveler, Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Currently Bob and Rich are trying to track down what could be an exciting bird, Bob and I have poor views of a dove sized (and looking) bird with a longish pin-tail, flushed from beneath trees in the SSSI, dark above with a hint of white on the flank, so if your in the vicinity.... * Wanstead Park: 50 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 15 Pochard, 40 + Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret and 3 Common Buzzards (all fly pasts) up to 11.30 am. (Ken Murray). Wednesday 5th November 2014 *Bow Creek: 1 Common Sandpiper, 12 Redshank in high tide roost, 9 Teal (John Archer) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:30-09:15: Yellowhammer, 84 Starling, 1835 Woodpigeon, 10 Stock Dove, 83 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 23 Chaffinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll; also 2 Peregrine, Tawny Owl seen, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * East India Dock Basin: 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Little Grebe, 105 Teal, 1 Grey Wagtail (John Archer) * Greenwich Park: 970+ Woodpigeon over with 2-3 Stock Doves mixed in, Siskins heard over, Skylark heard, 2 Fieldfares, 28 Redwings west, 12+ Chaffinch, Grey Wagtail (Joe Beale) * Hampstead Heath: Morning on the Hill, v.chilly. Fieldfare c70, Redwing 20, Wood Pigeon 200 +, 2 Redpoll over. (Green Grandad, Dave Porritt) * Leyton Flats: Kingfisher, Shoveler, Great Crested Grebe x 2, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay x 2 (RO) Brambling over Gilberts Slade at dawn, 4 Redwing, Linnet, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Goldcrest, 17 Gadwall (Hollow and Eagle Ponds), drake Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, 2 Egyptian Geese (Stuart Fisher) * Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler - Lawn Field, in bracken east of Lower Pen Pond (J.Wilczur) * Roding Valley Park: Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jay (Alan Hobson). * St James's Park: Kingfisher showing well this morning and a Grey Wagtail this afternoon (Frank Nugent). ; Frank, can you tell me where is best to look or the kingfisher please ? thanks, Toni. Hi Toni. The Kingfisher makes good use of the Lake in its entirety but a usually reliable place to wait is on the south side of the Lake opposite the Pelican Rocks. Also try the Western end of the Lake by Buckingham Palace as it's sometimes at the reedbed (best viewed from the north side) and environs. Hope that this helps. Good luck! (Frank Nugent) Hi Frank, many thanks, Toni. *Sunnymeads GP, Wraysbury: drake Lesser Scaup again opp Welley Ave 1540 (BirdGuides) * Waddon Ponds(Croydon) :Male Gadwall, Canada Goose, Little Grebe, c50 Black-headed Gull inc Danish ringed VBA, Hering Gull, 150-200 Ring necked Parakeet. (Ernie Thomason) * Walthamstow Marsh: 4 Stonechat (James Palmer) * Wanstead Flats: Brambling, Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 36 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 10 + Song Thrush, 300 + Common Gull, 200 + Black-headed Gull, 2 Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 15 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 3m Teal, 2 f Pochard, 5 Little Grebe, 600 + Wood Pigeon south (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park/Bush Wood: Firecrest, 6 + Goldcrest (Bob Vaughan) * Waterworks NR: 12 Teal, 5 Common Snipe, Green Woodpecker (James Palmer) Tuesday 4th November 2014 *Alexandra Park: Female Bullfinch Cricket Scrub 0740 (site year 1st), also 159 Woodpigeon, 4 Lesser Redpoll by 0735, 2 m Gadwall Tunnel Res (Bob Watts) * Beckton Creekside/Sewage Works: c615 Black-headed Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Gull, Common Sandpiper, c65 Cormorant, 95 Teal (Peter Beckenham) * Beddington SF: 3,200 Woodpigeon SW in 30 mins (BFBG via Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:30-08:50: Lapwing S, 38 Starling, 910 Woodpigeon, 28 Stock Dove, Linnet, 24 Chaffinch (Andrew Verrall); 14 Snipe, 7 Water Rail, Lapwing (on mud), 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting (Leo Batten, Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes, Pete Lowman) * East India Dock Basin: Cormorant - the Estonian-ringed bird again on the pier, 1 Little Grebe, 133 Teal (John Archer) * Greenwich Park: 25+ Chaffinches over, 150+ Woodpigeons with 5-6 Stock Doves mixed in, Brambling heard, Goldfinch high south (Joe Beale). * Hampstead Heath: Morning over the Hill. 300 Wood Pigeon. 20 Chaffinch, 2 M Pipits, ! or 2 Brambling, 4 Bullfinches (not seen them for a while!) (Greengrandad and Dave Porritt) * Hackney E9: Male Pheasant on pavement 8.30am Victoria Park Road (Jan Dobbie) * London Wetland Centre: 3 Redpoll, 4 Skylark(W/SW), 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 2 Chiffchaff (Adam Salmon) 1m Pintail, at least 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Water Rail (Martin Honey) * Oxleas Woods: 2 Firecrest (m & f) in Firethorn and Yew 07.30-07.45, also 2 Goldcrest & c10 Long Tailed Tit. Male Pheasant in next door garden 09.30 (John Reid) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Egyptian Goose, 8 Stonechat, 80 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, 4 Brent Goose, Marsh Harrier (ELBF via Twitter) * Richmond Park: 2''' Dartford Warbler''' (J.Few, G. Russell per JW)15 Stonechat (J.Wilczur, S. Read, M.Lewis) * Sutcliffe Park: Kingfisher, 2 little Grebe, pair Mute Swans, Common Snipe, 8 Mistle Thrush, 6 Song Thrush, 3 Redwing, Fieldfare, 11 Blackbird. (P Kite) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male Firecrest '''still with 2+ Goldcrest in mixed tit flock Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts) * Vauxhall: f Peregrine (Michael Mac) * Verulamium Park St Albans: '''Raven over lake (Herts website). * Waddon Ponds (Croydon): 1 Greylag Goose, 1 Grey Wagtail, (Ernie Thomason) * Wanstead Flats: m Stonechat, 10 Fieldfare, 7 Mistle Thrush, Redpoll sp, 2-3 Bullfinch, 2 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 8 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 3 Goldcrest, 19 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 11 Tufted Duck, m Pochard, 3 + Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) * Waterworks NR: Water Rail, Kingfisher (showing extremely well in bed 17), 7 Common Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, 8 Teal, Little Grebe, 2 Wigeon (Alan Hobson). * Wormwood Scrubs LNR: 4 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (pair), c400 Woodpigeon, Stock Dove, Jackdaw, Redwing, 2 Reed Bunting, 10 Meadow Pipit, c3,000 Ring-necked Parakeet (Twitter) Monday 3rd November 2014 *Barn Elms Sports Centre SW13: Tawny Owl calling from trees at about 17:10 (Mike Caiden) * Beddington SF: Short-eared owl '(a.m.) (BFBG via Twitter) * Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: Black-headed Gull adult-winter yellow darvic ring on left leg 2BKT or ZBKT? (Robert Callf). ''Might be North Thames Gull Group.'' Has it been reported? (Martin Honey) Yes I reported it to BTO (Robert Callf)'' *Dagenham Chase LNR: Brambling calling overhead, 1 male Stonechat, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Wigeon, 6 Gadwall and 3 Water Rail. ( V.Halley-Frame ). * Lonsdale Rd Res: 12 Cormorant, 41 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 16 Teal (Neil Anderson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: '''Firecrest heard in abysmal weather Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts) * Victoria Embankment: Caspian_Gull reported coming to bread 1215 - subsequently re-identified as Yellow-legged Gull (BirdGuides) * Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Egyptian Goose (Rear Paddocks), 1 Goldcrest, 1 Peregrine, 4 Snipe flew SE from West Warwick at 16.30pm (Adam Winstanley). * Waterworks NR. At least one Jacksnipe still present at 08:30 in Basin 16 (Quentin Given); no Jack Snipe visible by 10:00 (Matthew Cunningham); 1 Jack Snipe, 4 Snipe, 7 Teal, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Peregrine, 1 Cetti's Warbler (heard only) from 15.00-15.45pm (Adam Winstanley) Sunday 2nd November 2014 *Battersea Reach: Grey Wagtail (Matt Reed) * Brent Reservoir: c500 Ring-necked Parakeets flew over 07:30-08:00 presumably from roost at the Scrubs, also 2 Peregrines; viz-mig: 7 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 4 Starling, 5 Chaffinch & 3 Greenfinch (Andrew Self); 17 Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Ruddy Duck (Roy Beddard); Bittern seen in reed-bed opposite Main Hide at 12.40 (Bob Husband) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Chelsea Embankment: 75 Carrion Crow on shoreline at dusk before flying towards Battersea Park. (Matt Reed). *Connaught Water: red-head Smew nr new boardwalk 0800 - belated report (BirdGuides) *Dagenham Chase: Short-eared Owl over 1:11pm-1:26pm flying slowly towards Hornchurch CP (Twitter) *Gallions Reach: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 1 Rock Pipit, 1 Brambling. (Gary A James & Paul Davis) *Grays: Short-eared Owl S over Thames reported 1100 (BirdGuides) * Imperial Wharf: Great Black-backed Gull, Moorhen (Matt Reed). * KGV Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe on the South basin N/W corner, 4 Goldeneye, 1 Goosander on the North basin (Neville Smith). * Leyton, Jubilee Park: 1620 Ring necked Parakeet, 5 Meadow Pipit, pr Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 13 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Snow Bunting at chainage marker '1450' at 12:50pm, still at marker '2000' at 14:10 but flighty (BirdGuides) * Ten Acre Wood area (before deluge!): Buzzard, m Sparrowhawk putting up finch flock, m Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, Snipe, Grey Wagtail, c5 Meadow Pipit, pr Stonechat, Redwing, Chiffchaff, 2 Rook, 5 Reed Bunting, pr Bullfinch, 40+ Linnet (Neil Anderson) * Wanstead Flats: 15 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, Reed Bunting, 2 Goldcrest, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Teal, Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 5 Meadow Pipit, Skylark (Nick Croft/BobVaughan) * Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 6 + Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 60 + Gadwall, 31 Tufted Duck, 16 + Pochard, 6 Shoveler, m Wigeon, 6 + Goldcrest and a blue budgie (Nick Croft) * Waterworks NR: 2 Jack Snipe , Bed 16 , 13 common snipe, 51 teal, 3 wigeon 2/3 Cettis, (Jamie Partridge, Mike Messenger) 2 Jack Snipe still in bed 16 at 3pm (G Howie, Sue Huckle, JW Davies) Saturday 1st November 2014 * Poplar: Limehouse Cut Canal. 3:45pm flying east bound, low along the waterline under Morris Road bridge. saw Kingfisher till out of sight after about 5 secs * Bow: Black redstart (m), NE bank of the Lea, 50-200m SE of Bow Roundabout, near graffiti reading 'The Grass is Always Greener'. Also juv kestrel, dunnock, 2 grey wagtail (Matthew Cunningham) * Brent Reservoir: Bittern '''showed briefly but superbly at 0845 on opposite bank reed bed from main hide, also 2 Water Rail, leucistic Black-headed Gull (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-jones, Andrews Self & Verrall et al) Earlier vis-mig 2 Meadow Pipit, 32 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 105 Starling, 156 Woodpigeon, 30 Stock Dove, Siskin, 4 Linnet, 43 Chaffinch, Bullfinch. Also male Peregrine and 2 Chiffchaff. * Dartford Marshes: 5 Little Egret, 60 Wigeon, 70 Dunlin, 100 Lapwing. 150 Golden Plover, 3 Ringed Plover, 150 Redhank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, Kingfisher, 3 Rock Pipit, Stonechat, 5 Rook, 4 Common Seals (Conrad Ellam) * Greenwich Park: Bullfinch (rare here) west, Skylarks heard, 260+ Woodpigeons S, 2 Fieldfares, 23 Starlings W, 2 Blackbirds W, Brambling heard, Siskins heard, 3 Linnets S, 25+ Redwing, 90+ Chaffinch W, 15+ Goldfinch probably on the move S, 2 Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale) * Hampstead Heath: Morning watch- 400 Wood Pigeons, 110 Redwings,8 Linnets, 60 Starlings, 4 Meadow Pipits, 1 Redpoll. (GreenGrandad, with Dave and Frank.) * Kew Gardens: 13 Greylag, 2pr Egyptian geese, Grey Wagtail, 5 Redwing feeding in Yew, 3 Red Admiral, Peacock Butterfly (Neil Anderson/K.Bull) * Leyton, Jubilee Park: 1550 Ring necked Parakeet, 1120 Woodpigeon west, 10 Stock Dove E, 54 Chaffinch (most N-NW), 38 Goldfinch, Linnet, 7 Skylark NW, 28 Meadow Pipit and Reed Bunting left roost in grass, 110 Redwing W, 16 Fieldfare over, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 1 '''Little Gull '''1st W on resr lagoon then flew towards main lake or river (0820hrs), 1 '''Water Pipit (marsh), 33 Meadow Pipit(SE+W), 40 Chaffinch(W+NW), 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Mandarin (Adam Salmon) 2 Jack Snipe grazing marsh plus 10 Common Snipe, 1m Peregrine on Ch. X Hospital, 1m 1f Stonechat, 1m Pintail (Martin Honey) * Margravine Cemetery: 2 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk over S, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Peregrine Falcon, 4 Red Admiral (Nathalie Mahieu, Maggie O'Brien). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Raven, c. 10 Stonechat, 15 + singing Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 30 + Redwing, 50 + Fieldfare, 200 Golden Plover, 12 Ringed Plover, 96 Dunlin, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 140 Redshank, Sparrowhawk, Marsh Harrier (Dave Morrison/RSPB) * Richmond Park: vis-mig 07.30-09.30: 1,800 Wood Pigeon, 6 Stock Dove, 15 Skylark, 120 Song Thrush, 7 Redwing, 85 Fieldfare, 180 Starling, 47 Chaffinch, 8 Greenfinch, 2 Reed Bunting. Also: Snipe, 13 Skylark grounded, 2 Stonechat - in different area to yesterday, 30 Blackbird in scrub in NW section and near Ham Gate (J.Wilczur) Dartford Warbler - Lawn Field mid day, 4 Stonechat (pair either side of Lower Pen Pond) c15 Common Darter around Lower Pen Pond end (Steve Woolfenden)' Lesser Spotted Woodpecker' heard QE Pltn (P.Burrows-Smith per JW) * Staines Moor: Red Kite (west 14:00), 3+ Buzzard, 4+ Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, Stonechat, 4 Little Grebe (James Hudson), 4+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest (bushes near Stanwell Moor), Kingfisher (Barbara & Jarek Francik) *Staines Reservoir: Yellow Wagtail (per Surrey BC) * Stocker's Lake: 3 Goldeneye (Herts website). *Sunnymeads GP, Wraysbury: Lesser Scaup drake flew in 0840 & showed well in front of island (just outside London area) till flushed by fishing boat 1330 & flew off high S (Berks BC, Twitter, BirdGuides) * Swanley Park : Teal (m), 20+ Redwing, Blackcap (Andy Meaton) * Tottenham Marsh: Stonechat still at south end of Clendish Marsh (James Palmer) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Common Sandpiper and Goldeneye on Lockwood; 2 Wigeon on East Warwick; 2 Stonechat and a Reed Bunting on West Warwick; flock of c50 Fieldfare south high and six low into bushes on north side, c20 Redwing SW. (David Bradshaw) * Whitings Hill Barnet: Tawny Owl calling and seen last night 20.40 seems to be holding territory (David Martens) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}